


A Productive Argument

by Gypsum1110



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anger, Angst, It's dramatic and angsty, Julian's the top, M/M, Sex, Smut, Yelling, description of violence, there are no pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsum1110/pseuds/Gypsum1110
Summary: Julian and the Apprentice argue about the treatment of a patient. The Apprentice is a transmasculine/non-binary/AFAB apprentice. This is angsty smut and is not a part of a series. Questions, comments or mindless praise of a long forgotten deity are always welcome :)





	A Productive Argument

I lock the front door of the clinic, turning around and staring Julian in the eyes. “Alright, the clinic’s closed.”  
“Now we need to talk about how you almost killed one of my patient’s,” he says with a cold voice.  
“I did NOT almost kill a patient! Your methods weren’t working, and I had an idea!” We had been fighting since this morning when the patient came in, though we’d managed to keep it under control.  
“My methods are medically proven and our best shot at assisting someone in the situation that our patient was in, you can’t just experiment with patients!” Julian spoke with his whole body, his arms waving and his head swinging with every word.  
“We did almost exactly the same thing! On top of that, you’ve used the method I used dozens of times! On yourself for that matter!” Our patient was the victim of a stab wound. Julian wanted to wait to remove the knife and consult an anatomy book, to make sure the knife wasn’t near anything, and I yanked it out as soon as possible. She had been bleeding and I felt it was smarter to cover the wound as quickly as possible instead of waiting. My rationale was, if something important had been hit at the time of the stabbing, she would have already passed.  
“No! We did not! I wanted to make sure that we had no reasons to believe that woman would be injured by our actions! You did something I would have done to MYSELF! You know EXACTLY HOW BAD OF AN IDEA THAT IS!”  
“I figured a DOCTOR wouldn’t excessively jeopardize his OWN! LIFE! WITH HIS METHODS!” We’d been going in circles and neither of us wanted to give. The woman ended up being fine and that was the important part, but Julian felt it was a teachable moment. At least he did six hours ago.  
“Just because we are a couple does not mean you can do whatever you want with patients here! I am trying to teach you and that was another moment where you did what you thought was a good idea when it was not!”  
“Well, when I was learning magic…” Julian stopped me before I could continue.  
“I have told you time and time again that magic. Is. Not. The. Same. As. Medicine.” He said each word slowly and clearly, trying his best not to yell. “There are certain things that work and there are other things that don’t. There’s not multiple angles, there’s no creative solution, maybe in the future with the advances of medicine and maybe the use of magic we will have multiple ways to approach one problem, but right now there are few things that work.”  
“How are we supposed to find other things that work if we don’t try them! Huh!” I couldn’t find it in me to use the same effort he was exhibiting.  
“Our job is not to experiment! Our job is to take care of people! These are not guinea pigs! We are not running a study!”  
“I am not using our patients as guinea pigs! I did something I thought was right and our patient is now at home, in bed, resting and preparing for her next goddamn bar fight!”  
“That doesn’t matter! It doesn’t matter if it worked out this time because there’s always a next time and there’s always a second chance for a slip-up and you’re still learning for Christ’s sake! Stop acting like you already know everything there is to know!”  
I was finished yelling. I reached forward and grabbed the front of Julian’s shirt. My hands grip the fabric tightly and I pull him against me, yanking his head down by his hair to kiss him. We kiss hard, it feels rough. His teeth scrape against my tongue and I bite at his lip. It doesn’t take long before we’re yanking at each others’ clothes and searching for the nearest flat, or mostly flat, surface. I end up pushing him against the counter, grabbing his thighs and sitting him on the edge. I pull down his trousers, just enough to free his cock and wrap my hand around it. Julian moans and I feel his arms wrap around me, hands resting in my hair and on my back, gripping me tight and pulling me closer. His moans send shivers through my body and I quickly push my trousers down, continuing to stroke his cock slowly.  
“Do you want me to fuck you?” I mumble against his lips, my voice is husky and desperate.  
I feel reassured when his response is equally desperate. “Yes, god yes,” he moans, kissing me harder.  
I grab both his hands and pull them away, forcing them flat against his sides. I kick my trousers the rest of the way off and push against his chest, forcing him to lay down. He reaches out for me and I let him feel my arms and hips as I climb into his lap, his erect cock already at the perfect angle. Julian moans as I tease him, letting just his head slide into me and twirling my hips slowly. My hands find his and I hold them above his head, forcing him to stay still and enjoy the teasing. His sweet moans fill me with joy and his whiny begging makes me want to taunt him more. “Tell me what you want my dear,” I whisper in his ear, continuing my gentle teasing.  
“I want you to fuck me. I want to be inside you. Please darling I’ll do anything please,” he doesn’t move his hips, knowing I would purposely tease him for longer if he did so.  
“Anything?” I sit up, pushing myself down just a tiny bit more, watching the ecstasy on his face as I do so.  
“God yes!” He whines, biting his lip as he looks up at me.  
I take a moment to treasure the sight of him. His cheeks and shoulders and neck are flushed a deep red, his eyes wide and pleading, he’s biting his lip so hard it will inevitably leave a mark and his body shakes gently. Julian is the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, and I make a mental note to tell him so as soon as we’re finished here. In one fluid motion I let myself slide down, his cock filling me completely. We moan in unison, Julian’s loud and high pitched, echoing throughout the store. I keep a tight grip on his hands as I move, watching him desperately trying to stay still. I don’t intend to make him do anything for tonight, considering we may still be fighting when this is over that would not be in my best interest. He feels so far away, so I lean down again, burying my face in his neck. Julian trembles as I leave bites and kisses along his neck, making sure I leave behind some very obvious love bites on his shoulder and his collar bone, little reminders of our night together.  
My movements have been slow and concise, trying to savour the moment as much as tease Julian, but soon I feel him getting impatient. His hips buck up into me as though he’s trying to bounce my body, which he ends up doing surprisingly well at. It’s rare he tries to take the lead and it’s a welcome shift, feeling his thighs slamming firmly against mine. I continue leaving bites and kisses on his soft skin, groaning as he continues to thrust into me.  
I feel my orgasm coming moments before his, my body stiffens just as I had his earlobe between my tips. Julian’s pace beneath me is as fast as it has been, his moans becoming panicked and frequent. I bite down hard and the grip I have on his wrists tightens as I finish, seeing stars on the back of my eyelids. This was a fast and urgent orgasm, but it was sorely needed. Julian follows me moments later, saying my name over and over again as he empties himself into me. I lick away a small bead of blood on his ear lobe, releasing his hands as I feel his body shiver.  
I speak first, “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.” Running a clinic and learning an entirely new medium had been stressful for me and I hadn’t been reacting well thus far. I lean back, leaving him inside me as I look into his eyes.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t explain myself more clearly, I know medicine is still very new to you and I should have been teaching better.”  
We kiss, this time it’s soft and loving, not fueled by the tension and frustration we’d been taking out on each other. “We’ll do better with the talking and I won’t yell as much.”  
“We will, and neither will I,” Julian’s arms wrap around me gently and he kisses me once more.  
I slowly slide off and both of us let out an unhappy whine. He was rougher than usual, and I would undoubtedly be reminded of that the next day. “At least we didn’t smash anything, that would have been a disaster.”  
Julian chuckles and nods, sitting up straight. “You’re most certainly not wrong there darling. We should clean up and settle down for the night.”  
We kiss once more before doing exactly that.


End file.
